LA ULTIMA CENA (con ella)
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Sherlock recibe un mensaje de La Mujer en el día de su cumpleaños. Pero no es lo que John cree. Oneshot


**Hey!**

 **miss me?**

 **Esta historia ocurre después de "The Lying Detective". No es un Adlock... o quizás si... no lo sé con certeza, pero definitivamente tiene mucho de esa química única entre Sherlock e Irene.**

* * *

LA ÚLTIMA CENA (con ella)

John estaba equivocado.

El que Sherlock haya recibido un mensaje de la mujer en el día de su cumpleaños era mera coincidencia. Él jamás había accedido a darle tanta información.

Culverton Smith, el asesino en serie más peligroso que Sherlock Holmes había conocido hasta entonces. ¿Quién podría saber? ¿Quién podría, en medio de sus alucinaciones, sueños y conjeturas darle una pista? Y ahí, entre sueño, delirio y fantasía, una figura demasiado recurrente en su mente como para dejarlo en ese momento se hizo un poco más tangible que lo normal. ¿De verdad la había visto? ¿Se habían encontrado a discutir los pormenores del caso que tenía al detective en el suelo?

No. Claro que no. Ella no se permitiría otro desliz que la dejase al descubierto y mucho menos sin obtener una ganancia clara de ello. Incluso se había negado a hablar, pero Holmes consiguió algo. Un artículo pequeño de un diario insignificante en un pueblo inexistente, casi al fin del mundo; sin embargo, si la información detallada en ese inserto llegaba a las manos equivocadas (o _correctas,_ como el detective había hecho hincapié) los días de La Mujer en libertad estaban contados. Con ese antecedente sobre la mesa, ella no pudo negarse.

Culverton Smith era historia y de a poco Sherlock Holmes comenzaba a encausarse en _su_ propia historia. Con John sentado frente a él, así como en sus mejores épocas, cuando el mensaje llegó. Por supuesto que Irene quiere que él cumpla con su parte del trato; " _¿Tiene que ser ahora?"_ Se preguntó el hombre, quien empezaba a disfrutar esa pequeña sensación de tener (un poco) a Adler a su merced.

 _Creo que tiene un trato que sellar, señor Holmes._

El mensaje, escueto y directo, con un claro trasfondo hizo a Sherlock medio sonreír cuando nadie estaba mirando y por supuesto, a la primera posibilidad; después del feliz cumpleaños y comer pastel, respondió. ¿Por qué? ¿Las palabras de John tuvieron algún tipo de efecto en él?

 _Ok. Vamos a cenar._

Casi de manera sincronizada, John volvió del baño y Molly guardó su móvil, para continuar con la convivencia -inusual- que de a poco se apagaba, mientras un pequeño cosquilleo agitaba levemente el estómago del detective.

Era ya de noche y con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando el techo de su cuarto, Sherlock Holmes aguardaba con paciencia la respuesta que sabía, llegará. Tiene que llegar. Puede que él sólo respondiese de vez en cuando, pero ella _siempre_ lo hacía. Y no era la excepción.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tras la alerta característica y una sensación tibia, bastante poco recurrente en él lo hizo tragar algo de saliva antes de tomar su teléfono en perfecta calma y leer.

 _Esto es nuevo. Veamos qué te traes entre manos, Sherlock._

Holmes sonrió. Estuvo a punto de dejar la negociación (juego) hasta ahí, sin efecto. Se estaba involucrando demasiado y su cuerpo lo traicionaba segundo a segundo. ¿Y si por una vez se permitía ser humano?

 _Viernes 7.30 pm._

 _Ambassador Court Hotel. **(1)**_

Se veía a sí mismo tomando rol en un juego del que nunca había sido realmente parte y comenzaba a preguntarse cosas. Muchas cosas. Pasó cerca de una hora hasta la dichosa respuesta.

 _Elizabeth Street 44 **(2)**_

 _8.30 pm._

¿Eso era un sí o un desafío? Ella quería recuperar el artículo, ella necesitaba volver a las sombras y de cierto modo, era él quien no tenía opción. No respondió, sólo se dio vuelta, intentando dormir, lo que le costó más de lo habitual.

···

Dos horas y treinta minutos exactos antes de la cita, Sherlock se vistió, de traje oscuro y camisa blanca. Sin bufanda ni abrigo. Tomó el taxi y cerró los ojos mientras sentía bajo su piel el paso del tiempo. Y llegó puntual. Apenas alcanzó a rozar el timbre cuando la mujer abrió la puerta. Irene extendió su mano y Sherlock (sin entender porqué) la besó. Tan suave como se imaginaba (y recordaba), con un ligero aroma a rosas, propio de la crema que utilizó después de la ducha y sus uñas, de un rojo intenso, fuerte. De fuego.

Pronto Irene dijo algo a lo que el hombre apenas respondió y la mujer comenzó a caminar delante de él, moviéndose con esa gracia y seguridad tan propias de ella. Permitiéndole, a conciencia, analizar todo lo que pudiese. Su pelo, en uno de esos recogidos imposibles que tuvieron varias veces en vela a Holmes en youtube; el peinado dejaba un poco de su cuello a la vista y los huesos de su espina perfectamente alineados eran casi una guía para lo que seguía, un vestido rojo, ligero, cruzado y con un lazo en la cintura que él había notado apenas la había visto. Era lo primero que llamaba su atención y obviamente estaba intencionalmente puesto de esa manera, porque apenas lo vio comprendió que la estructura del vestido cedería al apenas jalar de ese cinturón, dejándolo abierto por completo. Por supuesto, notó también que ese paso grácil, que involucraba un vaivén casi hipnótico en sus caderas, la tela de la ropa se pegaba y soltaba en partes muy específicas del cuerpo de la mujer, permitiéndole distinguir claramente el tipo de ropa interior que ella estaba utilizando. Finalmente estaban sus zapatos, negros y altos, de más de quince centímetros, con el fondo en rojo. Sin embargo sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas.

\- La comida está lista. Espero sea de su agrado. - Dijo ella, señalando la dirección del comedor.

\- ¿Usted cocino? - El ruido de su propia voz le fue incómodo. Mucho más grave, pero aun así, sonó como un niño.

Entonces, ella se rió.

Por supuesto que ella no había cocinado. Él lo sabía, y ella se daba cuenta que él estaba al tanto. Sus manos. El esmalte de unas estaba intacto, aunque tenía por lo menos un día de aplicado; las uñas largas como siempre; la suavidad de sus manos y el aroma, lejos de ser contaminado por los olores de una cocina. Por lo que no le quedó más que admitir esa pequeña derrota y apretar los labios. Eso parecía ser suficiente de momento. Por lo que al llegar al comedor, la mujer señaló una silla junto a una mesa redonda, de más o menos un metro de diámetro y avanzó un poco más, junto a un escritorio donde había algunos discos, desde los que seleccionó uno para ambientar. Un concierto para violín de Bach.

Junto a la mesa principal había otra mesa, rectangular, con cinco bandejas con tapa, la más lejana, ligeramente más grande que las demás. Irene tomó el primer par y las puso sobre la mesa redonda que compartirían. La entrada es una ensalada de brotes, hojas verdes y camarones, con salsa de mango como aderezo. La mujer se movía con despreocupación, relajada y sencilla. Pero no lo estaba, porque ella no es así. Era todo parte del juego, de la negociación. Y era la razón por la que Sherlock no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Irene puso el vino. Tinto.

\- Usted sabe que la gente aconseja comer mariscos con vino blanco. - Holmes rió ante su propio comentario. - Pero supongo que usted no bebe vino blanco.

-Lo hago. - Replicó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa, deleitándose en la expresión expectante del detective y añadió: - Lo tomo con carnes rojas.

Sherlock rió de buena gana en esa ocasión. Se la imaginaba ordenando una cerveza para acompañar caviar y una copa de champagne con pizza. Por el puro gusto de estar siempre fuera de canon; rebelde y desinhibida. Sonriendo con gracia mientras ordena chardonnay para un jugoso corte de res. Irene sirvió el vino y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa.

Empezaron a comer sin que ninguno pensase en tocar la bebida y Sherlock se aclaró la garganta para hablar:

\- Ese día que me escribió era mi cumpleaños.

\- Vaya coincidencia, intentaré recordarlo para los próximos años. - Replicó ella, con una sonrisa algo desinteresada. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el motivo que nos trae aquí hoy, señor Holmes?

\- No lo sé, es sólo que… John estaba conmigo. - El detective levantó la mirada esperando la reacción de la mujer que esta vez parecía algo más interesada del relato. - Creyó que usted lo sabía y que me estaba saludando.

\- Pero nunca lo supe. - Contestó. Ambos terminaban su plato y ella parecía desinteresada otra vez.

\- Tampoco él. - Contestó Sherlock, dejando los cubiertos a un lado.

Irene se limpió la boca y sonrió.

\- No sabía que nos tenía el mismo nivel de consideración. - Respondió y se puso de pie para recoger y servir el plato principal.

Salmón grillado con salsa de limón, mango y aguacate acompañado de arroz de coco. El detective detiene su mirada en el pescado y sonríe. " _¿No es obvio?"_ Se preguntó. El vestido, la música y ahora, la comida. Y ella comenzaba a hablar mucho, preguntando de vez en cuando uno que otro detalle al detective, que fueron contestados escuetamente. Casi acababan con su comida cuando Irene notó algo.

-No ha tocado su copa, señor Holmes.

-Usted tampoco. - Replicó él, sagaz.

Irene sonrió y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para tomar su copa desde la base y hacer pequeños círculos con ella, mientras observaba cuidadosamente el líquido moverse en su interior.

\- Si quisiese envenenarlo, señor Holmes, hubiese puesto algo en su plato. Estaban preparados y separados, ¿Por qué me arriesgaría?

El juego había comenzado. Sherlock entrecruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre ellos para decir:

\- Porque usted es demasiado inteligente para ello, señorita Adler.

\- Descarado. - Acusó ella, como si la frase fuese una propuesta indecorosa.

Entonces levantó la copa y se la llevó al labio inferior, al tiempo que deslizaba su pierna por la pantorrilla de Holmes con desdén. Él sintió un cosquilleo nacer en esa parte de su cuerpo, que pronto se extendió por el resto de él. Nervioso, intentando buscar control, también él bebió su copa, para intentar encontrarse entre las notas rasposas, añejadas y ahumadas del vino, que en efecto, había sido cuidadosamente elegido.

\- ¿Postre para amagar el veneno? - Preguntó Adler.

\- No me diga ¿Es algo con chocolate? - Inquirió el hombre sin parecer sorprendido.

Irene sonrió culpable y presentó una pequeña tarta de chocolate y frutos rojos, que en la parte superior tenía dos frutillas bañadas en chocolate; acompañada de dos platos más pequeños. La mujer cortó dos tajadas a pulso firme y las sirvió para tomar su lugar. Cuando lo hizo, ambos probaron el primer bocado y se dejaron llevar un segundo por el sabor en el que fue, quizás, el momento más natural y placentero de la noche hasta entonces. Holmes tenía los ojos cerrados y Adler respiraba despacio, para finalmente volver a concentrarse en el otro.

-¿Coñac quizás? - Preguntó Sherlock, quien se había enfocado al máximo en los sabores que aun danzaban en su paladar.

\- Para humedecer el bizcocho. - Contestó ella y le clavó los ojos.

Comieron en silencio, extasiados por el sabor que llenaba sus bocas. Después de terminar, Irene vació su copa y se saboreó los labios, mientras dirigía una mirada al detective que parecía aun perdido en los rastros del pastel en su boca.

\- Bueno - Advirtió Irene y se puso de pie - Supongo que es hora de hablar de lo que realmente nos trae aquí y honestamente, señor Holmes, espero podamos cerrar un buen convenio, favorable para ambos. - Lo quedó mirando un segundo y al notar su expresión confusa, explicó: - Supongo que cerraremos el trato de manera formal, así que me excuso por un segundo para preparar mi _firma._

Adler desapareció por un pasillo y Sherlock se quedó pensando en sus palabras con algo de libertad. Ella sabía la verdadera razón de su presencia allí. Ella debía saber que tal "trato" era excusa. Recordaba y analizaba cada palabra, hasta que notó que ella no volvía. " _Firma"._ Había dicho firma.

 _"¿Qué firma?"_ se preguntó, para casi al segundo apretar los ojos en desaprobación por su lentitud. _"El rojo, por supuesto."_ Sin embargo llegar a ese punto era casi tan insignificante como lo que ya tenía. Había mucho rojo en ella, ese día particularmente. ¿Se cambiaría el vestido? ¿Algo más atrevido quizás? No. Claro que no. La ropa no es algo que la identificase de forma especial. Después de todo, la había conocido desnuda. Quitó -con algo de dificultad- esa imagen de su cabeza y prosiguió. Entonces pensó en sus labios. La comida, el vino, la charla. Se había limpiado la boca más de una vez y la copa que había dejado ahí aun tenía una pequeña huella roja, de dónde ella había descansado. El labial. " _Obvio"_ se dijo; sin embargo, acto seguido se le apretó el estómago. Un beso.

El detective se levantó y fue hacia el lugar donde sabía ella aguardaba por él. Sólo esperaba no haberse tardado demasiado con sus deducciones. No era ansiedad, es que sencillamente, no le gustaba saberse en desventaja. Y había tantas cosas sobre las que tenía certeza de estar en desventaja en el presente escenario, que casi sin notar cómo, se encontró frente a las puertas blancas del cuarto principal, las que abrió de par en par. Y ahí, sentada a los pies de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, La Mujer.

Se detuvo en el detalle que necesitaba observar para comprobar su teoría. Su boca, igual de roja que cuando lo había recibido, pero con una capa de brillo encima, que la hacía lucir mucho más deseable. ¿O era el vino? No. Esta vez no podía engañarse y aparentemente no podía engañarla a ella. El detective avanzó un paso y ella quitó con calma la pierna que tenía sobre la otra, bajando el tacón al piso. A cada paso, la mujer abría un poco más sus brazos, y deslizaba sus caderas lentamente por el borde de la cama, hasta llegar al piso, cuando Sherlock estaba prácticamente sobre ella. El detective se arrodilló, mientras mantenían el contacto visual hasta que por un breve lapsus, La Mujer desvió sus ojos hacia los labios del detective consultor, quien la recogió con firmeza desde el cuello y se fundieron en un beso cargado de sensaciones. Sin mediar más, la mujer enredó sus dedos y tiró con suave firmeza de los rizos del detective, quien jaló del listón que sostenía el vestido de la mujer, esperando encontrar más piel que recorrer. Pero ella lo había engañado. El vestido estaba prendido y el dichoso listón no era más que una distracción. Una trampa preparada para él y su ansiedad; aunque poco le importó mientras pudiese seguir descubriendo la boca de Irene con su lengua y sintiendo ese sabor agridulce de sus labios en los suyos; no obstante, comenzó a sentirse mareado y somnoliento. Creyó escucharla, y la vio observándolo, a una distancia algo más grande que la que él creía existía entre ellos, entonces ella lo apoyó en la cama, para luego, como si fuese de trapo, levantarlo y ayudarlo a sentarse sobre el lecho.

-Un poco más arriba, ahí. Perfecto. - Dirigía Irene, y su voz le sonaba a cada segundo más distante.

El detective pestañeó repetitivamente, intentando concentrarse, mientras la mujer presionaba suavemente su pecho para ayudarlo a recostarse. Irene bajó de la cama y se limpió la boca con una servilleta que había sobre la mesita de noche.

-Verás, Sherlock, tenías razón. Poner cosas en la comida no es realmente mi estilo. - Comentó mientras subía ambas rodillas a la cama para monitorearlo. - Pero esto - Se pasó deliberadamente el índice de la mano derecha por la boca, mientras con la izquierda mantenía uno de los ojos del detective abierto, para chequear sus pupilas - Esto es un pequeño somnífero que actúa al contacto. Y lo único que tuve que hacer fue retocar mi labial, ¿Quién creería que algo tan simple como una capa de mi maquillaje habitual me protegería a mí y te dejaría completamente expuesto? - Dicho eso, deslizó un dedo por la mejilla del hombre, delineando el contorno de su pómulo y se acomodó sobre las caderas del detective que cada vez luchaba menos por mantenerse despierto. - Ahora, ¿Debería decirte cómo le dicen? Quizás no, es un poco escabroso. Pero quizás te sirva en alguno de tus casos. Le dicen "El beso de la muerte", pero tranquilo. - Deslizó su dedo hasta los labios del hombre que intentaba decir algo. - Tú sabes que no podría vivir sin ti, querido, así que sólo usé una pequeña dosis. - Quitó la mano de los labios de Holmes y con la ayuda de la otra, desabotonó la chaqueta del detective. - Así que sólo vas a dormir mucho, ahora, lo que realmente debería advertirte es que quizás mañana sientas algo de reseca. Pero es normal, no tienes que alarmarte.

Miró al hombre por un par de segundos y deslizó sus manos por toda la extensión de su torso, en movimientos circulares, luego ascendentes, para finalmente encontrar la silueta de un sobre, que parecía estar en el interior de la camisa.

\- ¿En serio tenías tantas ganas de que te quitara la ropa? - Le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente junto a su cara.

Acarició el pecho del hombre y tomó el sobre, para comprobar que era lo que andaba buscando, aunque eso era sólo un trámite, porque ella sabía que lo había llevado.

Entonces, dejó un beso en su mejilla y Sherlock finalmente cerró los ojos por completo, rendido. Irene recogió sus zapatos y huyó por la ventana.

Nadie la siguió, nadie la buscó después y su vida, entre pequeños escándalos y aventuras, continuó con el pleno conocimiento de que la próxima no sería tan fácil.

* * *

 **(1)** En "The Lying detective" después del mensaje que Sherlock recibe (y al que se hace alusión al inicio de este fanfiction) John -celoso coff coff ¿qué? ¿ah?- hace alusión a _High Wycombe._ El hotel mencionado está en el área.

 **(2)** En "A Scandal in Belgravia" podemos ver la numeración de la casa cuando Sherlock sale a disparar al aire para atraer a la policía y es "44". El resto de la dirección es inventada de acuerdo a lo que google maps me dijo que había en el barrio de Belgravia.

Como siempre gracias eternas y totales por leer.

Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
